


The Morning After

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: We Keep Celebrating [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Hangover, M/M, Male Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The awkwardness that follows when Zayn is the only one who remembers what happened between them and is compelled to enlightened the other two boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Liam groaned and rubbed at his eyes with the ball of his hands, his head pounding like it had been hit by a speeding train. Zayn rolled over at the grunting sounds coming from his friend and cracked open an eye.

“You alright, mate?” Zayn asked, yawning and pulling the cover over his shoulder.

If Liam’s stomach had not been churning and he had not been feeling so out of it, he would certainly have rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the question. Turning on his side, Liam clutched at his stomach and curled himself into a ball.

“I feel like throwing up; I think I'm gonna get sick,” Liam groaned again, got up and dragged his feet to the other side of the bed, grabbing his trousers that were resting on the back of a chair. Failing miserably at what he intended to do; Liam lost his balance and stumbled backward, falling onto the bed.

“Careful mate.” Zayn pulled his legs from under Liam’s body and got up, helping the other boy to a sitting position. After managing to get Liam’s clothes on, Zayn pulled on his own shirt and trousers. Grabbing their shoes, Zayn helped Liam to his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist after flinging Liam’s arm around his shoulder.

“I’ll get you home and head home as well.” The idea of staying in Louis and Harry’s flat any longer brought back memories that Zayn wanted to forget, memories that left him with an unpleasant feeling in the gut.

The two boys walked to the lift in silence and somehow Zayn managed to press the button without letting go of Liam or dropping their shoes.

“It’s alright, I’ll manage,” Liam cleared his throat and blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the bright light that was right in his face. “Your flat is just down the hall; you can go.”

“Liam, you can barely hold yourself straight,” Zayn stated, walking them into the elevator and pressed the button to the floor below.

“I just need a cup of tea and I’ll feel better,” Liam protested.

“I’ll feel reassured once I know you’re passed your door.”

The door slid open after the ding and the two friends walked to Liam’s door, pausing for a couple of minutes as Liam fumbled around in his pocket to find his keys. Once they got inside, Zayn walked Liam to the couch where the younger boy willingly dropped himself and closed his eyes. Zayn disappeared and Liam concluded that the dark haired boy already left to his own flat to get some rest as well. Looking around the room with heavy eyelids, Liam decided to crash on the couch for a little nap before getting up for some food. Liam groaned; the mere thought of food was enough to make his stomach churn again.

“Here,” Zayn said as he handed Liam a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water.

Liam gratefully downed two pills with some water before setting the glass on the coffee table. “Thought you were gone.”

“Nope, not yet. Be right back.” Zayn once again disappeared and Liam shut his eyes, immediately dozing off. He woke up when he felt a light tap on his shoulder only to see Zayn smiling at him and his nostrils were filled with the sweet smell of warm coffee. Zayn pushed the cup into Liam’s hand and took a seat beside him.

“Thanks,’ Liam mumbled and sipped at the lukewarm drink. “What time is it?”

“Quarter to nine.”

“We have to be at the studio at nine. I shouldn’t have been drinking; at least I wouldn’t feel this awful.”

“Yeah, you’re right. It was a really bad idea to drink,” Zayn frowned. “Are you gonna be ok?”

“Yeah, thanks for the coffee; I really needed it,” Liam nodded reassuringly.

“I better head back to mine. I’ll call management and inform them that none of us is in shape for rehearsal.”

“Ok.”

Zayn nodded and left the flat with one last look at Liam, not bothering to take his shoes that have been discarded by the front door.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Harry jolted awake when a hand connected to his face, slapping him right across his jaw. Without turning over, Harry lifted his leg and kicked whoever was sleeping on the other side of the bed. Louis mumbled something incoherent before pushing Harry out of the bed. Harry, who had again closed his eyes, yelped in pain when his backside hit the beige carpeted floor. Pushing himself off the floor and onto the bed, the curly-haired boy rubbed at his side and took hold of the pillow that he was sleeping on before whacking Louis a few times in the head.

“Wh-what?” Louis said groggily.

“Get up,” Harry said as he tucked his curls behind his ears. “How’d I get here?”

“I don’t know...” Louis rubbed at his temples and let out a deep breath. “I don’t even know how I got here.”

Harry set the pillow on his naked lap and ran his finger on his stomach where there were still traces of dry cum as his eyes stayed glued to the floor. “Did we...?”

Louis let his gaze follow Harry’s and hummed low in his throat when his eyes met with a condom that had been carelessly thrown down. “I guess... I don’t remember most of last night. The last thing I know was we were being shoved into the car and back here where we started drinking again.”

“I remember going to bed after Niall passed out in our living room. My bum is sore,” Harry mumbled.

“So is mine,” Louis stated, not believing what had happened.

“If we’re both... then who did...” Harry started.

“Who did the fucking? I guess we swapped in the middle,” Louis shrugged.

“I guess I should go... hmm... to my room,” Harry frowned and walked to the door, still naked, and for the first time in his life he felt awkward about his nudity in front of Louis. How could he not after Louis has put what they did so crudely?

Harry dropped himself on his bed and sighed, trying to recollect what had happened the previous day and night. All the events came back to him but somehow after he had excuse himself to his room, the previous night, his mind turned blank and there was nothing that came to him; all he remembered after was he was abruptly awaken by Louis. Harry got up and pulled on some clothes after deciding to go hang out with one of the other boys for some times; if he was lucky, they probably would remember more of the night before than what he did. Besides, the thought of being in the apartment with Louis made him nervous; the mere idea of Louis looking at him or talking to him made him uncomfortable.

Exiting the house, Harry walked down the hall and stopped in front of a door that was a couple doors away from his, knocking on it lightly. He did not have to wait much longer because almost instantly after the knock, the door opened to reveal Zayn who was wearing some dark red sweatpants and his hair was slightly damp; indicating he was fresh out of the shower.

“Hey,” Harry smiled as he made his way inside.

“Harry?” Zayn raised an eyebrow and closed the door before following the curly-head inside.

“Great night last night,” Harry smiled.

Last night? Great night? Harry in his living room? Harry with messy hair and lips still pink from all the kissing they did? Zayn could feel his stomach turn; he wished the memories would just disappear. He would never be able to look at Louis or Harry again without thoughts of what they did invading his mind.

“Look Harry, I don’t wanna push you but you should leave,” Zayn exhaled and kept his gaze at his feet.

“What?” Harry frowned.

“You should probably go back home; I'm tired,” Zayn insisted.

“Ok,” Harry mumbled, not really understanding why Zayn asked him to leave. He said he was tired but he looked pretty much alright in Harry’s eyes.

Not ready to go back to his apartment yet, Harry decided to crash in Liam’s since he passed a sleeping Niall on his way outside. Exiting the lift, Harry walked to his friend’s door and knocked twice then waited for the older boy to answer.

“Hey Harry, how are you mate? Hangover still?” Liam smiled and stepped aside to let the curly-haired boy inside.

“Beside the fact that I'm tired and don’t remember what happened yesterday, I'm ok. What about you?”

“I was kinda sick when I woke up but I'm feeling better now. You sure you’re alright, coz you look really upset,” Liam asked when he noticed the frown that never left Harry’s face.

“Zayn just kick me out of his flat,” Harry stated, his hand playing with the cushion that rested beside him on the couch.

“Zayn? Why would he do that?” It was Liam’s turn to be confused.

“I dunno... maybe he had a bad night or woke up on the wrong foot.”

“No, he was alright this morning. He brought me home, got me painkillers and even made me coffee. Maybe he’s just tired and did not wanna be bothered.”

Harry hummed. “Yeah, maybe he’s just tired.”

“What about Niall? Is he still on your couch?”

“Yeah, the funny thing is: the bag of crisps is still lying on his lap,” Harry laughed.

“That means he won’t need to go far to find some food once he wakes up,” Liam added with a laugh.

“I bet he’d be more than delighted.”

“What about Louis? He was pretty much thrashed the last time I saw him.”

Harry stopped laughing abruptly and stared into space. He had not even taken the time to ask Louis how he felt about what happened; was he as weirded out as Harry was?

“Louis... huh... I ... he’s fine.”

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Liam asked again, perplexed by Harry’s behaviour.

“Yeah... still got some alcohol in my brain, that’s all,” Harry reassured.

“You’re weird,” Liam shook his head.

“Yeah,” Harry quietly agreed and picked up a magazine that was lying on the coffee table, flipping it open to a random page.

.:.:.:.:.:.

The five boys were at the studio, taking a break from rehearsing. Zayn had called management that morning, trying to convince them, or rather beg them, to give them a day off but his attempts were to no avail and they had to be at the studio for their rehearsal that was re-scheduled for mid-afternoon. Zayn walked over to a corner and dropped himself on the floor, leaning his back against the wall and downing half bottle of water; the least he wanted at that moment was to talk to someone. He rolled his eyes and sighed when he saw his bandmates walking in his direction; he could see his plan of having some alone time fly out of the window.

“Are you ok?” Liam asked as he took a seat beside him and noticed the other three boys did the same.

“Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired,” Zayn repeated.

“You’ve been acting really weird since we came here,” Louis commented as he flung an arm around Harry’s shoulder.

“I just wanna be alone, ok?” Zayn said firmly, hoping they would get the message but no one made a move.

“Zayn,” Liam said calmly as he placed a hand to Zayn’s shoulder. “What is it that is bothering you?”

“What happened yesterday is what is bothering me.”

“Winning a Brit?” Niall asked, the whole serious atmosphere was confusing him.

“Nope, what happened after... what happened between Harry, Louis and me... I feel sick...”

“Wait! You were there? How did I get in Louis’ room?” Harry asked; at least there was someone who could fill out the missing parts of the puzzle.

“Yeah, and to answer your question, you went there on your own.”

“The suspense is killing me; just spill it all out,” Louis urged.

“Fuck!” Zayn swore under his breath. “We did some sexual stuffs together.”

The statement caused a deadly silence to settle among the five friends, none of them really believing what happened.

“You mean like a threesome?” Louis asked quietly.

“I need a smoke,” Zayn mumbled and was about to get up but Liam grabbed his wrist.

“Running away is not going to change what happened. You know that you need to face the truth and move on,” Liam said softly.

“Zayn, what really happened?” Harry asked, an anxiety ruling his voice.

“Trust me, you don’t wanna know.”

“I know it’s bad that you’re the only one who knows but I won’t be at peace until I find out.”

“I wish I was clueless as well,” Zayn shook his head.

“Please?” Harry pleaded.

“What do you wanna know? That I did Louis and he did you and that you sucked me?”

“But there was only one condom on the floor this morning,” Harry frowned.

“I'm not saying anymore. Not unless you all promise never to mention it in front of me,” Zayn looked at them expectantly and they all nodded.

“So?” Louis asked casually.

“You guys did it raw.”

“What?” Harry asked, clearly shocked.

“I told you, you don’t wanna know,” Zayn shrugged.

“That’s it?” Louis asked nonchalantly.

“Why do you have to make it sound like it was nothing?” Zayn questioned, clearly disturbed by Louis’ attitude.

“Why do you have to make it sound like it’s a big deal?” Louis retorted.

“You’re such a prick. It was already bad that you seduced me into your bed but did you really have to bring Harry into it? Look at his innocent face, how could you do it?” Zayn groaned in frustration.

“I dunno what you’re talking about but I can say that Harry is anything but innocent,” Louis huffed. “Please, allow me to add, I don’t believe Harry was innocent when he had your cock in his mouth, like you said.”

“Ok boys, let’s keep it cool,” Liam interrupted before Zayn had the chance to talk. “Let’s not blame anyone coz you three were all equally responsible.”

The rest of the rehearsal went on without any trouble although there was an unusual silence reigning all over the place. Zayn was still freaking out inside, Liam was still trying to process the information, Niall was as confused as ever, Harry was still in a state of shock from the revelation and Louis, well Louis was the one who looked the least bothered about what happened.

.:.:.:.:.:.

It was nine in the evening and, Zayn had a cup of tea in his hand and was about to retreat to his room when he heard a loud knock on his door. Zayn walked to the door and opened it, surprised by who was visiting him.

“What do you want, Louis?” Zayn asked, shifting his cup to his other hand.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” Zayn pushed the door open completely and motioned for Louis to come inside.

“You don’t have to freak out about what happened... I know you wanted it,” Louis bit his lip as he turned to face Zayn.

“What? What are you talking about?” Zayn frowned and set his cup on the table.

“You know what I mean,” Louis said, his eyes never leaving Zayn.

In a slow movement, Louis took a step in Zayn’s direction and then another and another until he was standing right in front of Zayn. The frown that seemed to be permanent on Zayn’s feature never disappeared as Louis inched closer, closing the gap between them. it was only when Louis’ mouth was a couple of centimetres away from his, Louis’ breath warm on his skin that Zayn was shaken from his frozen state, regaining his composure.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Zayn asked as he pressed a hand to Louis’ chest, pushing him away.

“Zayn...”

Zayn walked to the front door and opened it. “Get out.”

“What?” Louis creased his brows.

“Get the fuck out of my house.”

Louis had barely crossed the threshold when he heard the door banged behind him. He let out a deep breath and walked back to his apartment. Although he decided to get some sleep, Louis found himself sitting on the sofa next to Harry who was watching a film.

“Are you still freaking out too?” Louis asked, his eyes set on the screen.

“No... are you?” Harry asked although he knew what Louis’ answer would be.

“No... should I be?”

“I don’t know... didn’t it come as a shock to you?”

“No, not really... we were drunk and it’s believed that drunk people are the most honest people. So, I guess, to some extent, we wanted it, right?” Louis stated and placed his legs on the coffee table.

“Maybe...” Harry furrowed his brows in concentration.

“I wanna try something... can I?” Louis moved so that he was facing Harry.

“What?” Harry turned his head to Louis, studying him.

“You won’t freak out, will you?” Louis brought a hand up and placed it on Harry’s cheek.

Harry shook his head negatively and waited for Louis’ next move. Louis leaned forward and slightly pressed his lips to Harry’s, testing the resistance. When Harry showed none, he pressed harder and tilted his head to the side, his lips moving against Harry’s unsure ones. When his desire took over his reason, Harry brought a hand up and wrapped it around Louis’ neck, his lips moving faster and with more determination. Eventually, his need for oxygen took over and he pulled away from Louis, resting their forehead against each other, breathing rapidly.

“You wanna go to my room?” Harry looked into Louis’ deep blue eyes.

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” Louis smirked.

The two boys walked side by side to Harry’s room and Harry sat on the bed, biting his lips and looking at Louis who was still by the door, hands shoved in the pockets of his chinos. Licking his lower lip and then biting the upper one, Harry raised a hand and motioned for Louis to come over with his index. Louis walked briskly to the bed and pushed Harry backward, immediately climbing on top of the younger boy and attacking his neck with bites and sucking. Harry gasped and his fingers curled into Louis’ short messy hair, tugging on the locks.

“Ughh...” Harry pulled hard on the older boys hair and directed Louis’ lips to his, sucking the older boy lower lip into his mouth.

Louis closed his eyes, his breaths short and uneven against Harry’s lips. Taking advantage of the situation, Harry caught Louis off-guard and flipped them over so that he was on top. Sliding to the end of the bed, Harry kneeled between Louis’ slightly parted legs and pulled off his toms, throwing them on either side of the bed. He then reached for the button and zipper of Louis’ blue pants, opening them before sliding the material down his legs. Crawling on all fours, Harry made his way up Louis’ body again and proceeded to remove the Doncaster boy’s tee.

Leaning forward, Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ lips and slightly inched away, licking Louis’ parted lips. Louis threw his head at the back when Harry left a trail of kisses from his jaw, down his neck to his left nipple, which he took into his mouth without wasting time.

“Hold on...” Louis panted as he brought Harry’s head up, looking into his eyes. “You’re over-dressed.”

Harry smiled and reached for the hem of his shirt, dragging the cotton fabric up his body and throwing it carelessly to the floor. He was about to lean in again but Louis stopped him.

“Pants and boxers go off as well,” Louis ordered.

As Harry carried on with getting all of his clothes off, Louis wriggled out of his underwear as well. Louis pulled Harry back to him and connected their lips, moving them impatiently against each other. Their tongues met and rubbed at each other, sliding and twirling around each other while their hands roamed on each other’s body, feeling the warmth coming from their skins. Harry pulled away and looked at Louis, his hand grazing the older boy’s cheek.

“Be right back,” Harry said as he got off the bed.

Louis nodded and kept his eyes on Harry as he walked away. He came back shortly with a bottle of body lotion and a box of condom. Louis smirked, “planning ahead, are we?”

“Yeah,” Harry smiled and climbed on the bed, straddling Louis’ thighs.

Harry took hold of Louis’ erection and slowly moved his hand up and down, biting his lips seductively. Harry bent forward and left a series of kisses across Louis’ tone stomach, his hands still working wonders on his length.

“Wait! I don’t want it to end yet,” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, stopping its movement as he panted hard.

“Ok,” Harry whispered.

Placing a peck to Louis’ lips, Harry reached for a condom and tore open the wrapper with his teeth before pulling it onto Louis’ obvious erection. He then squeezed a large amount of lotion into his palm and rubbed it along Louis’ erection, making sure to coat it thoroughly. Shifting around, he positioned himself at Louis’ hips and reached behind him, guiding Louis’ shaft to his hole. He stilled and let out a few deep breaths at the pain that was more intense than he anticipated.

“You’re ok?” Louis asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I just need a moment,” Harry pressed his eyes shut.

Louis nodded; he brought his hands to Harry’s hips, rubbing small comforting circles there with his thumbs. Once his body got used to the intrusion, Harry moved his hips upward before sliding back onto Louis’ erection. Harry had his palm pressed flat against Louis’ chest as he bounced up and down on Louis’ lap while Louis’ right hand was at Harry’s hip and his left hand was moving up and down Harry’s thigh. Harry threw his head backward and sped his movement, his heart racing in his chest and his breathing short and unsteady. Louis looked at him through heavy eyelids; he could tell Harry was close.

“My turn now,” Louis stated as he flipped them over without pulling out of Harry.

Louis thrust into Harry; his movement fast, hard and determined. He did not fail to hit Harry’s prostate at the first try and Harry turned his head to the side, his teeth sharp against his lip and fingers curled into the sheet. If there was one thing about Louis that Harry had always liked, it was the fact that Louis was always straight to the point, never beating around the bush, and Harry was glad he was the same in bed, sure and confident about what he wanted and needed to do.

Louis attached his mouth to the side of Harry’s neck, just above his pulse point, and nibbled on the soft skin before sucking it between his teeth. Reaching between their sweaty bodies, Louis wrapped his fingers around Harry’s length, smearing the pre-cum and pumping at the same pace as his thrusts, which were short and hard. Harry let out a cry and shot his load onto their stomachs. As his muscles contracted around Louis, Louis could feel himself losing it as well. With a last powerful thrush, he collapsed onto Harry, trying to catch his breath. Eventually, he pulled out and lay beside Harry after tossing the condom to the floor.

Harry turned on the side, leaning on an elbow and facing Louis. Louis smiled at the younger boy and mirrored his action. Pushing a few messy locks behind Harry’s ear, Louis caressed the boy’s cheek. With a smile on his lips, Harry held the hand that was stroking his cheek and pressed a kiss to it.

“I like you,” Harry whispered, his green eyes locked with Louis’ blue ones.

Louis smiled again and brought their face together, placing an innocent and chaste kiss to Harry’s pink and slightly swollen lips.

Dropping his head onto the pillow, Harry yawned.

“Sleepy?” Louis asked as he pulled the blanket over their bare bodies.

“Hmmm...”

Louis lay on his back and pulled Harry close to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and making them comfortable. They stared into each other’s eyes and shared small smiles for quite some times until they fell asleep into each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it.  
> Let me know what y'all think :D


End file.
